


Late Night

by Wyndewalker



Series: Kodak Moments [3]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris's POV on a late night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

Chris closed the book in his lap with a heavy sigh. He'd finally given up when he'd had to re-read the same page five times. A glance at the TV told him the game he hadn't been watching was long over and the 11 o'clock news was just wrapping up. Ezra was nowhere in sight, which meant he was still inside working on the computer.

With another sigh he put the book to the side and turned off the TV. He got to his feet, stretching some, before moving to the fireplace so he could bank the fire for the night. That done, Chris moved through the house turning off the lights and locking up. He left the stove light on in the kitchen since it would be dark when he got up in the morning. As he expected he found his lover in front of the computer in the office, papers and notes spread out around him.

Shaking his head, Chris stepped into the room. He'd seen the thoughtful frown on the handsome face and knew what it meant. He'd probably be getting up by the time Ezra dragged himself to bed. It was funny. So many people thought he, Chris, was a consummate workaholic who lived, breathed, and ate the job. Next to Ezra he looked like the laziest SOB to walk the planet. They made it work for them and he rarely felt like they might be ignoring other needs.

Standing behind Ezra's chair, he spoke softly so as not to startle him. "I'm going to bed, Ezra. Don't stay up too late."

He gently clasped Ezra's shoulders in his hands as he bent to press a tender kiss to the top of Ezra's head. Ezra grasped one of Chris's hands in his and brought it to his lips for a light kiss of his own, as he said almost absentmindedly, "Good night, Chris. I love you."

"Love you too," Chris replied, leaving the room and heading to the bedroom. He thought about Ezra's response as he readied himself for bed. Another might have been angered by the absent-minded tone in the Southerner's voice or the way his eyes never left the computer screen. Chris knew better though. His lover had been taught from birth to hide his emotions at all costs. Emotions were for the weak. It took time to overcome such training.

They'd lived together nearly three months, had been seeing each other romantically for a year, and known each other nearly two years the first time Ezra had said I love you outside of their bed. The fact that now, eight months later, such a simple gesture of affection and saying I love you was nearly automatic was a minor miracle. Chris still remembered how easily he and Sarah had shown affection for each other. He wanted that for him and Ezra one day, but for now he was content to let things move along as they would.

He'd just slipped into bed and reached to turn out his light when Ezra entered the bedroom. Chris lay back and watched with an appreciative eye as his handsome lover undressed. Pants, tie, and shirt were all carefully hung in the closet so they wouldn't wrinkle. The white undershirt was pulled off revealing a hairless torso, one marked with too many scars for Chris's liking. Undershirt and socks were deposited in the hamper along with one of Chris's socks that hadn't made it the first time. Clad now in just a pair of black silk boxers Ezra disappeared into the master bathroom to finish getting ready for bed. After a few minutes Ezra emerged once more.

Chris waited until Ezra had gotten under the covers and turned off his light before propping himself up on one elbow to look at him. "You didn't have to come to bed just because I did, Ezra. You could have kept working."

"I know," Ezra said with a shrug, "but I was tired and not getting very far." Ezra smiled shyly up at him. "And I missed you."

"You missed me?" Chris asked smiling back at him. "I was just in the other room."

"Yes, I know, but you weren't with me. I just..."

Chris watched Ezra struggle for a moment to the right words before placing a finger against his lips silencing him. "I understand, Ezra." And he did, it was what had been bothering him all night as he tried to read.

Ezra blinked up at him, eyes searching his face for the question to an unspoken question. Chris tried to put all the love he felt for the younger man into his expression. It must have been the right answer because Ezra reached up to wrap a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

It was soft and gentle. An expression of love rather than lust. Chris was rock solid and aching by the time they pulled apart. He knew Ezra was in the same condition from the hardness pressing against his thigh. He slid his leg further between Ezra's, rubbing against him and letting Ezra feel his own hardness. Ezra leaned up to press another quick kiss to Chris's lips before saying; "Make love to me, Chris. Make me yours."

"Always, Ezra. Always," Chris whispered roughly, one hand gently cradling the handsome face of his mate. "You'll always be mine. Just like I'm yours."

Chris covered Ezra's body with his own, claiming the sensual lips in a passion-filled kiss. He slid a hand down Ezra's torso, caressing as he went until he came to the waistband of the silk boxers. Breaking off the kiss, he stripped Ezra of his boxers then quickly wriggled out of his own.

Fully naked now he pressed their heated flesh together. He sighed when Ezra widened his legs more, cradling him securely between them. Chris rewarded him with several nibbling kisses where the jaw and neck joined. It was one of Ezra's hot spots and Chris enjoyed the way it made him moan and writhe beneath him.

"Chris, please," Ezra whimpered, his fingers digging into Chris's back.

With a last nibble Chris lifted his head to capture Ezra's lips once more. His left hand fumbled in the nightstand drawer for lube and a condom, while his right arm slid around Ezra's waist holding him tightly. The feel of satiny skin rubbing and writhing against him fed the slow fire burning in his veins, bringing him closer and closer to the boiling point.

Finding what he sought, Chris rolled the condom down his length. He slicked up three fingers and slid them between Ezra's legs to his opening. As he prepared and stretched Ezra to take him he nibbled and licked his way along Ezra's jawline to a sensitive earlobe. Chris bit it gently as he stroked a finger over Ezra's prostate, making him gasp and buck against his hand.

"Please, Chris! I need you," Ezra cried out, his hands clutching at Chris.

Chris hushed him with a kiss, removing his fingers. He lifted Ezra's hips with one hand while grabbing an extra pillow with the other and slid it beneath his lower back, supporting him. With a soft sigh he slid home, deep into his mate.

The tight welcoming heat brought him to the brink, but he refused to go over. Instead he lay trembling in Ezra's embrace, holding onto him tightly. Ezra seemed to sense his internal battle and petted him soothingly, pressing soft, feather-light kisses to his temple and hair. After a moment he lifted his head to meet Ezra's lips with his own for a passionate kiss. Tongues dueled wetly as they sought to devour each other.

When they parted Chris held Ezra's gaze with his own and began to thrust. He kept his movements slow and steady, knowing he could maintain this pace for awhile. They both enjoyed it hard and fast, and they both had their kinks. He had a thing for silk and being restrained, whereas Ezra had a thing for making love in the barn hayloft. But tonight this was what they needed, what they craved. Slow, tender loving that made their toes curl and blocked out everything but each other.

Chris groaned, his eyes narrowing to thin slits when Ezra cupped and squeezed his ass with one hand while the other pinched and rolled one of his nipples. In retaliation he slid a hand between them to grasp Ezra's shaft, stroking it firmly, making Ezra's breath hitch and his hand tighten on Chris's ass.

Ezra lifted his head and their lips met for another passionate kiss. They supped of each other's lips and tongues, nibbling and tasting, parting briefly for gulps of air before returning to their feast.

Time seemed to slow to a standstill as they moved together, bringing each other great pleasure. Like all good things nothing lasts forever and Chris knew they were both close to the edge. He could tell from the warmth that started in his belly and spread to encompass his whole body and from the way he pushed deeper and harder into Ezra's heat with each stroke. The fine tremors that shook Ezra's body and the way the smaller man's legs wrapped tightly around his waist let Chris know his mate was close too.

Pulling his head back a little, Chris whispered, "Let go, love. Let it go."

With an inarticulate cry Ezra came, his back arching up as his whole body spasmed beneath and around Chris, drawing him over the edge. It was like riding a cresting wave to the shore. It was slow and unstoppable with a raw power beneath it to give it that edge, that indefinable quality.

Several moments passed as they lay together in a tangle of sweat-slick limbs. Chris moved first, gently withdrawing from Ezra's embrace to dispose of the condom and grab one of the cloths they kept on hand. He cleaned Ezra up, placing loving kisses on each bit of freshly cleaned skin. Done, he moved back up into Ezra's arms, tossing the cloth in the general vicinity of the hamper. They exchanged lazy kisses before Chris snuggled down against Ezra's chest, one arm wrapped possessively around his mate. He smiled at the feel of Ezra gently stroking his hair.

"Good night, Ezra."

"Good night, my love."

Chris fell asleep to the lullaby of Ezra's softly beating heart.

~Fini~


End file.
